Im all there ever was
by Tony66
Summary: Naruto and his sister are one day attacked by the villagers he is killed and meets a presence that gives him a second chance in exchange naruto promises to find him and kill him when he is strong enough. How will this affect his life? And will he be strong enough in the future to kill this mysterious presence?Dojutsu naruto. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

xxxAuthors Notexxx

This is my first fanfic please be easy on me. Don't really know how things work.

.

.

.

"aaahh…" I open my eyes and see nothing. Everything's a pitch-black void of nothingness. "where am I?" I ask out loud. As if on Que. An image of my sister appears before me. Her usual bright yellow twin pigtail now flowing freely down to her lower back. Her bright blue eyes filled with sadness and tears flowing down her creme skin mixing with her blood. Her once beautiful face now adorn a gash on the upper part of her left eyebrows, the right side of her cheek below her eye bruised with a tint of dark purple , her nose and lips busted. The lightly ripped white sundress she's wearing is covered in blood. "W-whose blood is that?" I ask as I attempt to lift my right hand and try to reach out to my sister Naruko but my arm won't move. To my surprise I cant move any part of my body. I continue to watch the image of my sister crying and shouting at something as if in denial.

" I cant hear anything. **Naruko!** Whats going on why are you crying and covered in blood?! Then that's when it hit me I'm dead. The last thing I remember is being stabbed countless times. "N-nooo! .no! I cant be dead! I cant I refuse to die! I cant die yet I promised to protect Naruko! Just as I begin crying a giant sphere of light and darkness appears. **"Do you wish to live?"** it asks me in a deep dark demonic voice. "W-who a-are you" I ask it trying to sound unafraid as much as possible. **"Im all thats left…maybe I'm all there ever was." **It responds solemnly. **"Do you wish to live" ** It asks again.

"Yes! I have to protect her I promised and i never go back on my word dattebayo!" **"Would you do anything to protect her" "**Yes! anything I would gladly give up my life for her dattebayo!" **"Mmm… But your already . It matters not i can give you a second chance as well as power to protect her. In exchange there are three things you must do for me. the first and most important one is you must find me then kill me. The other two are linked to the first one and shall be reviled to you in due time. Do you accept." **"Yes i do!" As i said that the sphere of light and darkness engulfs me. then came unimaginable pain. My bones felt as if they were melting, solidifying then melting again. My eyes burned as if they were on fire and being stabbed. Then everything goes black.

** XXXReal WorldXXX**

In the dark forest outside Konoha there lied a boy with an orange jump suit. He was pined to the ground by several swords. His sister known as Naruko runs to him crying and trembling. She begins to remove the swords. "No! nii-chan no! you can't die. please please don't leave me alone!" She says as she remove the last sword. She hugs the body and shakes it while crying all over it. "nii-chan please you cant die. you promised we'd always be together and that you'd protect me." She turns and glares at the villagers with some low rank jounins and below shinobi with as much hatred as she muster.

'How dare they celebrate for killing nii-chan! Ill kill them! Ill kill them all!' she shouts in her thoughts while she clenches her fits till it bleeds. Meanwhile the villagers shout in joy. You can hear them say such things as "Finally the demon brat is dead, all those he killed have been avenged!"

"The work of the yondaime hokage is finished ."

Just then a average chunin with spiky brown hair, and a medal head band with the symbol of a leaf notices the "demon brats sister" as he would call her running towards them. With a smug grin he unsheathes his katana and runs it through her stomach. "Enjoy the the afterlife with your demon brother." he says with pride. A pulse of chakra is felt cutting their celebration short. They turn and look at the source of such dense chakra. They paled with fear at what they see. The once dead Naruto was floating in a sphere of red,black,white, and blue chakra. His once bright blue eyes now glowed red with nine tomoe. The top of his head now adorned two horns giving him a devil like appearance. His eyes widen as he see Naruko turning her head to look at him with a sword protruding to her back. "Nii-chan" she say with a bright smile before she falls to the ground. His eyes begin to burn again as he crys tears of blood.

**XXXXXXX**

**Alright guys tell me what you think should i continue.**

**Thank you for reading and please review but be easy on me please cause as i said this is my first fic **


	2. Return

Disclaimer

I forgot to say this in the last chapter but i don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does.

xxxAuthors Notexxx

All-right guys I need your opinions on weather i should add Naruko to the pairing and don't worry it wont be incest because in a way she isn't his sister. Ill explain later don't want spoil everything.

**Heres chapter 2 enjoy and please review. **

His eyes begin to burn again as he cry's tears of blood. The villagers and shinobis continue to stare at the blond boy who has just been revived in shock and fear. The 9 tomoe in his red eyes began to spin and turn into a whirlpool like pattern as he sees hi sister fall. The burning sensation has yet to recede as his eyes went yet through another evolution. His eyes now turned light purple with ripple-like patterns.

An old man with gray short hair, tan skin, gray sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black pitchfork in his right hand. You could say out of everybody there this old man had balls of steal or was the dumbest. "Why wont you die!" he screams as he charges at Naruto with his pitchfork. Naruto taking notice of his attacker brings his right fist to his face and swings it across to his right while opening his hand to grab a sword that suddenly flew towards his hand. Naruto grabs the sword and in a flash thrusts it towards the old mans throat. Blood came spraying out drenching Naruto. "Die!" he tells the old man as he swings his sword to the left decapitating the man with balls of steal partially.

As the old man falls Naruto vanishes and appears before the chunin that stabbed his sister intending to slash him from his left shoulder to his right thigh. The chunin jumps back just barely and pulls out his kunai from his right leg holster. The chunin charges forward only to be met with a downward slash from Naruto. Naruto notices the chunin left triangle step forward plunging his kunai towards Narutos lung. As the kunai comes closer to piercing Narutos right lung he sides steps slightly to the left and shifts his body out of the way while swinging his sword in a wide arc to his right decapitating the chunin. He smirks as the chunins head falls to ground roiling, the decapitated body sprays out blood from where the head once was showering Naruto.

He turn to the rest of the shinobis and villagers. "Its your turn to die." He tells them with bloodlust filled eyes. As he is about to make his next move he suddenly grabs his head with both hands. "Aaaaahh!" he screams as a shockwave of chakra pulse sends the villagers and shinobis flying with insane force. "uhuuhuu" he pants as he looks up. Blood everywhere, body parts scattered all over, several villagers genin and chunin about two kilometers away splattered on the trees that were still standing. The rest were under trees that had squash them like potatoes. Naruto notices movements under a pile of trees. 5 shinobis erupt from the debris.

The tallest one stood at about six-feet. His brown hair covered by his hitai-ate like a bandana with his bang sticking out covering the scar on his right eye. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a green flak jacket on top, dark blue pants, black boots, and fingerless black gloves with metal plate covering the knuckles. He held his left arm which now had the sleeve torn up to the elbow. His arm Squash and hang like jello below the elbow. On his right stood another three shinobi supporting the one in the middle with his left leg that apears to been squash like a banana. The one with the squash leg stood at about five-nine ft, hitai-ate around his forehead, blue long sleeve shirt green flak jacket on top, dark blue pants, blue boots, and dark blue gloves. The one on his left supporting him stood at about five-eight, spiky black hair, his hitai-ate around his arm above the the elbow, he wore green flak jacket under it dark blue long sleeve shirt, dark blue pants, and blue boots. The one on his right supporting him stood at about he had the the same attire as the one to the left except he wore his hitai-ate around his waist. The last one all the way to right stood at about five-seven ft, long silver hair tied in a pony tail reaching to his shoulder. He had on black short sleeve shirt with mesh armor over, black flak vest, black anbu pants with black boots, and brass knuckles with sharp points.

This one seem to be grabbing his ribcage probably due to the fact they were shattered. Naruto now stares at them with ferocious hatred and blood lust. "haa still…" he begins to say as he suddenly blacks out as he falls back he regains his balance. From his hunch over position he stands straight again and begins to crack his neck. **"Stupid brat collapsing under the pressure of his own power. Looks like ill have to handle things from here now."** He says in his deep dark demonic tone. "Who the fuck are you! What the hell are you!" shouts the shinobi with silver hair now viciously trembling in fear. The possessed Naruto glances at them and see their fear stricken faces. He inhales deeply and smells fear and urine. He cracks a grin at this. **"Ironic isn't it. The person you sought to kill because of fear of the power sealed within him only gained more after death. In a way you helped him gain power that surpasses the kyubi." **He say's in cold tone as their eyes widen.

**"As for who i am there is no need telling dead men who i am. Lets dance." **He says while smiling wide showing his now shark like teeth. He extends his left hand towards them. **"Bansho Tenin."** Suddenly an invisible force pulls the two surprised shinobis supporting the one with the squash leg towards him. As they near within striking distance he swings his sword to the left spinning in a counter clock wise as he steps, end result blood spraying like a broken faucet and the shinobis being cut in half. The silver hair and brown hair shinobi with the scar vanish. They appear to his right and left charging at him with kunai in hand. As they get closer the possessed Naruto rushes at the silver hair one on the left and spins under the slash to the left side of his neck successful getting behind the silver hair attacker and kicking him into the other attacker in one fluid motion.

Their eyes widen as they collide with each other. The possessed Naruto charges forward and thrust his sword into both of them. They both cough up blood as they stare into each others eyes with a look of resignation knowing what will come next. Naruto swings his sword to the left while still inside the shinobis killing them instantly. The shinobi with the squash leg looks with tear filled eyes as he see each of his comrades fall knowing its only a matter of time until its his turn. "Aaaaa! I don't want to die. I want to live." He screams as he begins to crawl away to safety. Possessed Naruto looks over to see the man crawling away. He slowly makes his way over. When he reaches him he stabs him through the head and into the ground.

He turns around and makes his way over to Naruko. **"Huu."** He sighs . **"That sure was boring." **He says in a bored tone. When he finally reaches Naruko he see her in a puddle of blood and the katana still in her stomach. **"Poor girl. Well I had an agreement with the brat so I cant let her die."** He says in a monotonous tone. He removes the katana from her stomach and tosses it away. He brings his hands to the center of his chest in a Hitsuji/Ram hand sign. **"Gedo: Rinne Tensei no jutsu."** he says summoning the king of hell who looks more like a gate with eyes, and a white cloak over it. It opens its purple lip mouth and a transparent light of bright sea green shoots out and goes into Naruko. Naruko begins to breath as her wounds begin to fade. When finished the only signs that she was ever wounded was her blood ripped white sundress with a hole in the stomach and some dried blood that trickled down her cheek.

"Naruto! whats going on here!" He turns around to be greeted by the sight of an old man with a birth mark under his left eye and white goatee dress in traditional ninja attire with about ten anbu shinobis wearing masks. **"Im not Naruto and as for whats going on these brats where attacked and killed by your shinobis. So i saved them."** The sandaime hokage flinches at hearing the deep dark demonic voice and at the fact that his subordinates and citizens killed two children. 'That voice could it be the kyubi.' The hokage thinks. "Are you the kyubi and what do you mean by killed." The hokage asks in worry as he gets into a fighting stance. The possessed Naruto chuckles.

**"No I'm not and its just's as it sounds they both died so i brought them back to life." **He responds. "Then who are you!" The hokage shouts getting anxious.**"It doesn't matter who I am hokage-san. But I need you to take good care of this brat." **He says seriously as he points to Naruko. **"As for this brat he's coming with me he and i have an agreement. Don't worry you'll get him back when I'm done training him."** He says as he points to himself. **"Goodbye hokage-san." **His eyes turn red with whirlpool like pattern and begins to get sucked into them. "I won't let you!" the hokage shouts as he sprints towards naruto in vain. By the time he reached the spot Naruto had vanished leaving Naruko behind. "Im sorry Minato, Kushina" He thinks while clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. "Damn it" he curses He Picks up Naruko. "Ill take her to the hospital. Anbu clean up this mess!" He orders his subordinates.

** XXX Naruto's Mindscape XXX **

A growl is heard throughout a narrowed dark sewer. With a giant gate. The gate had a seal tag on it preventing something powerful from escaping. Footsteps are heard nearing the giant gate. Huge red slit eyes open behind the gate. The giant behind the gate moves closer to the gate making him visible. A giant fox with red fur and nine tails. **"Grrr!"** he growls in a powerful voice wondering who dares disturb his slumber. He looks towards where the footsteps are coming. He see the silhouette of a man with long spiky hair with horns, light purplish eyes with ripple like patterns and ten tails waging behind him. **"Who are you? What are you doing here?"** The Kyubi growls out. The silhouette man smirks. The man continues to walk towards the gate. The Kyubis eyes widen upon finally seeing the mans features.** "W-w-why! Why do you resemble father!"** the Kyubi asks shocked.

** XXX Seven Years Later Konoha XXX **

** XXX Naruko XXX**

"Aaaaa!" I wake up screaming clenching my bed sheets. sweat trickles down my skin soaking my white shirt and bed sheets further."Uuuhuuhuu"i pant trying to stabilize my breathing. I look to my nightstand in the darkness and see the number six with two zeros in green light reflecting off of my alarm clock. It hasn't gone of yet, still ten minutes left. I turn off the alarm clock. I sit on my bed remembering the dream I just had. Well Its not a dream more like a memory thats been replaying every time I go to sleep for the past seven years. I hug my knees as i sit and before i know it my vision begins to blur.

Warm tears now trickle down and soak my bed sheets. I continue to cry as i remember the image of nii-chan in his orange jump suit, in a puddle of his blood lying on the ground with a sword in his heart, stomach, lungs, both legs and arms. I clench my fists and grit my teeth as i try to calm down because today is a special day."Nii-chan after today ill become a kunoichi and then ill get a team with a jounin sensei. Just watch nii-chan ill come find you i promise!" I say with the upmost determination. I look over at the nightstand again six-ten it read. I get up and go take a shower. When I'm done I get dress. I wear my black shirt with mesh armor over, a navy blue hoodie, black anbu pants, black boots, shuriken pouches behind my back pants pockets and a kunai holster on my right leg. I grab my keys and walk out the apartment locking the door behind me.

I head towards Ichirakus Ramen. I chuckle to myself. Nii-chan passed his obsession with ramen on to me. I look around and am greeted kindly by some villagers and hateful by others. I continue to walk ignoring them. After what happened to nii-chan I can't help but resent them. All of a sudden I'm pulled down towards the ground by some unknown pressure. Its almost as if gravity itself was pulling me down. Just as fast as it came it went away. I go on high alert and scan the area. I sense no danger I only see people in a similar state as I. I make my way to Ichirakus and order 3 bowls of miso ramen. The pressure comes back again this time a little stronger. I look over at Ayame and Teuchi kneeling on the ground.

The pressure lingers for about ten seconds before it disappears. Again I scan the area and sense no danger. I scratch the back of my head in confusion. I turn around towards Ayame and Teuchi. "Are you guys alright." I ask them worried. "uuuhuuhuu. Y-yes w-were fine."Ayame pants out while Teuchi nods. "W-what d-do you t-think that was." Teuchi asks still finding it difficult to breath. "I don't know but its weird this is the second time its happen." I respond truthfully. After that we get back to doing what we were doing before. After i finished eating and paying I head over to my last day at the academy. When I get there i head to my class. I step into my class room and notice its empty except for my best friend sitting all the way in the back. I head over to her . "Hey! Hinata-chan!" I greet her enthusiastically.

XXX Hinata XXX

"Mmmm." I groan as i wake up to a loud beeping noise. I turn off my alarm clock and look at the time it read six. "Huuu." I exhale I was having such a good dream. I dreamt Naruto-kun came back and we spent the entire day together with his sister. I really miss him and i feel bad for his sister. I don't know what i would do if my sister disappeared. I sigh.

I get up and go shower. Then I get dress into my short sleeve black shirt with mesh armour, cream colored hood jacket with fur cuffs and hem, navy blue pant, and blue shinobi sandals. I head over to the dinning room to see my father, sister, and cousin waiting for breakfast. My father and sister are dress in traditional Hyuga robes. My cousin Neji wore khaki shirt, dull blue shirt with mesh armour underneath, brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. "morning" I greet them.

"Morning they greet back impassively. Our family relationship isn't that good. The only person i get along with is my little sister. When our breakfast is served we begin to eat. Suddenly a pressure pulls us to the ground then vanishes. "Byakugan!" we shout in unison activating our ocular power. We thoroughly scan the area for any danger. Nothing so we continue to eat. A few minutes latter the pressure returns this time a little stronger. It lingers for about ten seconds then vanishes. We activate our Byakugan again and again nothing. Once we finish eating. I head out to my last day at the academy. As I head out father tells me "don't disgrace the clan any further."

"Yes father." I respond then I head out. I arrive at the academy and head to my class. As always I'm the first one here since i don't like being home to much. I grab a seat all the in the back. A few minuets latter Naruko walks in. "Hey! Hinata-chan!"she greets me. "Good morning Naruko-chan" I greet her back.

XXX3RDXXX

"Say Hinata-chan did you feel that pressure earlier." Naruko asks. "Uh yes it was really strong. But its weird it happened twice i wonder what caused it." She responds curious. "Thats what I want to know too. O-well guess we'll never know. Anyway Hinata-chan what should we do after we graduate." Naruko enthusiastically asks. "Im not sure but father wants me back by dinner to celebrate." They begin to discuss what to do as students arrive. "W-will -y-you go -o-out w-with m-me o-on a d-date?!"

Naruko looks up and notices the now full class staring at her and the guy in front of her. she recognize the guy as Kiba. He had messy brown hair,sharp black eyes, red painted fang marks on his cheeks, grayish pants, gray fur-lined coat with a white fur puppy in hood. "Hell no!" Naruko responds flatly.

'Im tired of all these guys asking me! Damn it can't they see I'm not interested in that stuff right now.' she thinks to herself annoyed. "Haaahaahaa" The whole class erupts in laughter. A chunin walks in in stander attire black hair tied in a pony tail, scar across the bridge of his nose this was Iruka the instructor. "Alright class quite down we have a new student joining us for the exams!" He shouts over them saving Kiba from further embarrassment. "But first attendance!" As he finishes with the attendance he looks at the door waiting anxiously for the new mysterious student that the hokage told him about. All the students stare at the door waiting. In the middle of the class a swirl appears swirling someone into existence. The whole class looked at this persons arrival in amazement.

**XXXAuthors NoteXXX **

**Man this is difficult i tried my best guys tell me what you think. Did anybody figure who it is yet that saved Naruto. I told ya but did ya listen. **


	3. Genin Exam

**Disclaimer: don****'****t own naruto **

**XXX AN XXX**

**Yooo sorry for not updating for a while been busy and have a hard time choosing words to say what I want to say.**

**Naruhinalover20 thank you for the spacing tip its something i should have done since even i had problems reading it.**

**Well here is ch 3 plz read and review**

The whole class gaped at the appearance of the blond with horns sticking out, white long sleeve shirt with white mask covering the lower part of his face, bandages wrapped around his eyes, white haori with black flame patterns at the bottom the cuffs and hem, a white katana sticking out on the left side of his waist, white anbu pants, and white shinobi sandals.

"Nii-chan?" Naruko asks confused. "I missed you Naruko-chan" the blond responds. Naruko begins to tear up as she jumps towards the blond embracing him in a bone crushing hug. She cries tears of joy as Naruto sooths her. "I missed you nii-chan. Please promise me you'll never leave me again.". "I promise". All the way in the back Hinata had a big smile as tears slid down her face happy to see her blond crush again after so long.

"Sorry to interrupt but are you the new student hokage-sama was talking about." The two turn to Iruka then Naruko turns to her brother with hopeful eyes. He sighs "Sorry but no I'm not. I just stop by to see my sis." The door to the class slid open. In walk a boy. Everybody turns to the new boy then back to a boy who sits all the way in the front by the window. Then back to the other boy.

" Damn looks like you got competition Mr emo king" kiba says to the boy with black hair in the shape of a ducks ass, blue high collar shirt, white shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. "Hmph." Sasuke turns to look out the window and goes back to brooding. " So I guess you must be the new student correct?" Iruka smiles at the the boy with pale skin, short black hair, short black jack that reaches down to his belly button, small backpack, black anbu pants, black shinobi sandals, black gloves with index and thumbs exposed.

" yes I am the the new student. My name is Sai." He gives a fake creepy smile.  
>"Okay? Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."<br>"Hello its nice to meet all of you. My name is Sai. I like to draw, train, and read. I don't really dislike anything and I don't have any dream I wish to pursue at the moment." He says while giving another fake smile. "Why don't you take a seat Sai." Iruka motions to a seat in the back by the the window.

As Sai makes his way to his seat he is stopped by a girl with blond hair in a high raised ponytail with bangs covering her right blue eye, purple blouse, purple apron skirt, bandages covering her stomach and legs. "Hi their cutie my name is Ino." She does a attractive pose that makes the guys have eye popping hearts. "I'm sorry but I think your in the wrong place. The red district is the only place they allow prostitution in Konoha." Sai smiles again.

The whole class stares at Sai to stun to say anything. Ino regains her composure. She clenches her fist and gritts her teeth.  
>"Who the hell do you think you are calling me a prostitute! If anything you wierdo, you look like a fag!"<br>"Why thank Ino-san." He smiles and does a light bow. Naruto and Naruko try to containe their laughter at seeing Ino futhered angered. "Haa! See what you get Ino pig, Sasuke-kun is the best!" Says a girl wearing red dress, black shorts, and a red bow at the top of her pink hair. "What did you call me billboard head!"  
><strong>"Ino pig!"<strong>  
><strong>"Billboard head!"<strong>  
><strong>"Ino pig!"<strong>  
>By now they're face to face getting ready to tear one another a new one. Sadly it was not meant to be on this day. "Alright that's enough!" Iruka Shout's with his trademark H<strong>ead expansion no jutsu.<strong> "Sakura,Ino get back to your seats. As for you Sai have more respect for your classmates." Iruka repremends. "I apologize sensei but i was under the impression I was supposed to speak honestly." He pulls out a gray hard cover book titled How To Make Friends For Dummies.   
><span>  
>"It says here to speak truthfully and to show gratitude when complemented" Sai looks confused.<p>

Naruto and Naruko just burst out laughing. Iruka doesn't know what to say or do. Its the first that he's been in this type of situation. He sighs. "Just go to your seat Sai." "Yes sensei" he puts his book away and makes his way to his seat. Iruka turns to the two still laughing with a agitated expression.  
>"Haahhaa. S-sorry but that was hilarious dattebayo." Naruto calms himself down.<p>

"The students are taking their genin exams so you have to leave."  
>"I was wondering if we could stay and watch." He pulls out a note from his sleeves and hands it to Iruka. Iruka looks at the note and sees the hokages stamp. After reading the note he sighs. "Fine you can stay but we don't have any more seats left and what do you mean by we?" Naruto points towards the back. What they see leaves them in aww. There sitting in the back in lotus position was boy with short orange hair. What left them aww wasn't the fact that he was sitting in a loutus position or his attire consisting of tattered white dress shirt with upturn collar and cuffs, black pants, low heel black boots, and amorphous black overcoat that flares into ragged ends.(AN: think Tensa Zangetsu but an 8 year old icbigo).<p>

What left them in aww was the fact that he was sitting on the air itself. "Ichigo what do you think, this village is pretty nice ne? Naruto asks in a cheerful manner. He give a huge smile like the blonde with whisker marks. "Yep dad!"

Whole class including sasuke "EEEEhhhhhh!"  
>"How could you have a son, you can't be that much older than us!" Sakura<br>"How old is that kid!" Ino  
>'Nnoo! H-how could t-this happen I wanted to be the one with Naruto-Kun!' Teary Hinata<br>"Troublesome" Shikamaru  
>"..." Shino<br>"Damn bro you got some skills. Your what we call in my clan an Alpha male." Kiba whistles "least we know you not gay like the brooding teme over there" kiba points towards Sasuke who just growls angrily at the comment.  
>Fan girls angered by the remark begin to give kiba the beat down of his life.<br>"What did you call Sasuke-kun!"  
>"Fleabag watch your mouth!"<br>"Your just jealous Sasuke-kun is way better looking than you"

An ass beating and twitching kiba later. "I'll explain later Naruko-chan during some ramen." He smiles behind his mask at his sister as he heads towards Ichigo leaving people in Aww again. After all its not every day you see somebody walk on air as if there were stairs there. "I'll teach you how to do this later Naruko-chan." She nods and heads to her seat.

"Alright class as many of you know today is your genin exams. The exams will consist of five parts a written, target practice, taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. We'll start with the written part now. Mizuki." A light blue hair man walks in with a stack of papers. He hands them out to all the students. Naruko notices the genjutsu on her test and dispels it. This didn't go unnoticed by the blond and orange hair duo. They narrow their eyes at mizuki... Well Ichigo does. "You all have forty-five minutes to finish"

**/****45 minutes later.****\\\****  
><strong>

"Alright times up hand in your papers." Everybody hands in their paper. "Now the next part is target practice. Everybody follow me outside. He motions for them to follow him. Naruto, Ichigo, Naruko, and Hinata trail behind everybody. "Hi I'm Naruko Uzumaki." She waves happily to Ichigo. "Mmm" he responds stoicllay. Naruko looks at her brother who just shrugs. She decides to ignore it for now being to to happy to see her brother. "Nii-chan I like you to meet my best friend Hinata-chan." She pushes a fluster Hinata towards him.  
>She rubs her fingers together. "I-its nice t-to meet you m-my name is Hinata." He stops and turns to her as if staring at her through the bandages. She shly turns her head away.<br>"Have we met before." 'I feel like I've meet her Somewhere before.'  
>"Uumm...ummm."<br>"Geez! Nii-chan don't tell me you don't remember?"  
>"S-sorry" he Scratch's the back of his head nervously.<br>She sighs "Your hopeless. Well let me tell you shes a hime and your her knight in shinning armour. Ring any bells?" If one where to look at hinata they would see that her face was heating up so much that her hair caught fire.  
>"Nope. Can i have another hint."<br>"she's the girl that you saved from some bully's when we where little."  
>"Oo. You mean the-<p>

**/Flash back\\\****  
><strong>Two kids where playing ninja chasing each other on a sunny day in the park. The five year old blond with whiskers in orange shirt and black shorts was running towards the the forest with a huge grin on his face. As he reaches the forest he hears voices, curious he turns around and motion for his sister to follow him. He reaches a small clearing. Three older kids surround a five year old girl.

"You think your better than us just because your a Hyuga!" Says an angered tall skinny kid with brown pants and red shirt.  
>"You Hyuga's are all the same bunch of stuck up bricks!" Says another with navy blue shorts and white T-shirt.<br>"She's not even looking at us!" Shouts a overweight kid with black shorts and dark blue T-shirt.  
>"Apologize right now!" Says the one with red shirt.<p>

"S-sorry." She cries out as she shoves them trying to run away. To her dismay the kid with the red shirt grabs her hair. "Where do you think your going." He throws her to the ground. "That's not good enough!"

"Hey cowards!" They turn around to see the boy everybody calls a demon and the one their parents told them to stay away from no matter what. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size dattebayo." Naruto wasn't much bigger then the girl but he hated when others ganged up on someone who was weaker then them. "Y-y-your t-t-that kid e-everybody c-c-call demon." The red shirt kid says while shaking and teeth chattering in fear. Upon seeing the fears of the kids an idea sparks within Naruto's mind. "Haaahaahhaa." He laughs maniacally. "If you want to live. Run. I'm losing my sanity." He say sadistically with a huge grin."Haaahhaahha! Can't. Haaahaa! Hold. Haahaahha! Much. Haahaa! Longer."

The three kids hightailed out of there as fast as possible screaming demon. The lavender eye girl in black training suit just stare at her rescuer curiously. He burst out laughing while rolling on the ground. A blond little girl wearing a white sundress comes out the bushes laughing. Naruto gets up and helps the lavender eye girl up. "T-tha-" she is interrupted before she can thank her savior.

"Hinata-sama! I'm so glad your alright. We must leave leave now your father is expecting us." Says a relief man in white robes as he drags the girl away.

"B-but Ko-san" she looks back to see the two waving goodbye to her with smiles.

"Hinata-sama you mustn't associate with the likes of them."

"B-but w-why." He didn't give a response.

"Oh well let's go naruko-chan." He says as they make their way out of the forest.

**/Flash back End\\\**

so that was you huh." He Chuckle's at her. "well its finally nice to meet you I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Throughout the whole thing the shy girl just kept getting reader and reader. Naruko seeing her best friends predicament decides to save her. "Niii-chan we should really get going or we'll be late for the next portion of the test." He looks around and notices that the group they were trailing behind were long gone.  
>"Sorry." He embarrassingly apologizes as they make their way to their destination.<p>

**/****Outside****\\\**

When they arrive outside they see Iruka beginning to give out instructions for their target practice. "For this portion you each will be giving 10 kunais and 10 shurikens. You must hit at least twelve marks in order to past." He explains while pointing to eight dummies with bullseye's on vital parts on the body and nine bullseye's on the trees. This might sound easy but the bullseye's on the trees were arranged in such way that made it difficult to hit due to bad angles. "Extra points for those who hit the targets on the trees." Everybody got riled up hearing extra points. "I'm going to need you to stand back while the students finish this and the next part of the exam." He speaks towards Naruto and Ichigo who promptly move back a few feets.

"When I call your name step forward and Mizuki will hand you the kunais and shurikens."  
>"Inuzuka kiba."<br>"This is going to be Piece of cake!right Akamaru?" He smiles smugly. "Wof" the dog barks.  
>He takes ten kunais from Mizuki. "Watch and learn teme." He throws eight at the trees and two at the dummies. He Misses eight and hits two. Laughter erupts. "I don't think there's anything I can learn from a weak mutt like you." Sasuke grins smugly. Kiba deciding to play things smart aims his ten shurikens at the dummies instead of the trees.<p>

"Uchiha Sasuke."  
>"Now watch mutt how an elite does it." He goes and gets his weapons from Mizuki. On his way he bumps shoulders with Kiba purposely. This aggravates the wild feral boy while the elitist minded boy continues to walk forward.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't always like this. He was once a happy cheerful kid who didn't care much about statuses. But all that changed when he was eight. His whole clan massacred by the person he loved most, the person he aspired to be like, his older brother Itachi uchiha. That same brother instill hatred within Sasuke by making him watch his clan getting massacred with a genjutsu that makes the the brain feel like seventy-two hours have past. In reality though only a second past. After the massacre his life became dictated by hatred. The civilian council of konoha took advantage of his blindness for hatred to pamper him in hopes of gaining his favor. The council hoped that when the time came to restore his clan he would choose one of their daughter's to marry. This made Sasuke into what he is today an elitist brick.

Sasuke throws all the shurikens and kunais at the trees. They collide with each other in a way which makes them deflect each other towards their target. Eighteen hit their target while two fly past. Sasuke smirks triumphantly at kiba who growls at him while the fan girls fawn over their Sasuke-kun. "Pure luck teme" akamaru barks for support.  
>"Whatever loser" he responds coolly.<br>"Yamanaka Ino" she aims at the dummies and hits fifteen.  
>"Haruno Sakura" the pink hair girl scores seventeen on the dummies.<br>"Nara Shikamaru" a boy with black hair tied into a pony tail that resembles a pineapple steps forward wearing black pants, gray jacket with black shirt and mesh armour under. He targets the dummies thinking it would be to troublesome to aim for the targets on the trees. He scores thirteen just enough for him to past but not be on the same level as Kiba

"Aburame Shino" next walks a boy with high collar gray jacket, black pants, blue shinobi sandals, and sunglasses. He targets the trees and scores seventeen.  
>"Akimichi Choji" a big boy with red swirls on the cheeks steps forward munching on a bag of chips. He takes aim at the dummies and scores sixteen.<br>"Uzumaki Naruko"

She steps forward. Mizuki hands her dull kunais and shurikens. She ignores this thinking she'll just add some chakra to increase its sharpness. Mizuki smirks. As she positions herself Ichgo suddenly appears in front of her. Everyones jaw hit the ground at seeing the speed of the little boy. He was so fast that it seem like he was standing there the entire time.

"Tou-san says to use these, they're good luck." He says emotionlessly. He outstretched his hands to hand her kunais and shurikens that are white.  
>She takes them and is shocked that they are so light. She feels one of the kunais 'wow these are so sharp and light that they feel like bones but they also feel sturdy.' She looks up "thank you" he just gives her a thumbs up without any emotion whatsoever and disappears only to appear next to his father. "You can do this Naruko-chan I believe in you!" She happily nods at her brothers encouraging words.<p>

She positions herself again and jumps in the air. She begins to to spin while throwing all the chakra enhanced projectiles. They collide while simultaneously deflecting each other and hitting their marks on the trees. They embed deeply into the trees amazing everybody. She scores twenty out of twenty plus extra twenty points. Sasuke clenches his fist angrily at being outdone and to make matters worst being outdone by a girl.

\She walks back next to her best friend. "You did great Naruko-chan" she congratulates her best friend. "Thanks Hinata-chan." She looks over to her brother who only nods in approval.  
>"Hyuga Hinata"<br>"Good luck Hinata-chan"  
>She nods then looks over to the blond and orange hair duo who only gives a thumbs up. She smiles then takes the projectiles from mizuki. She does the same thing as Naruko and scores twenty out of twenty plus the extra twenty points. 'Looks like all that extra training I did with Naruko-chan paid off'<br>Sasuke by now was seething with jealousy at being outdone yet again.  
>"Way to go Hinata-chan"<br>"Thank you Naruko-chan"  
>Iruka continues to call out names until everybody went.<p>

"Next up is Taijutsu. You will be paired up for a sparring match, you don't have to win just demonstrate how much you know. When I call your names please step into the ring." He points to a large circle. "If you step out of the ring you are disqualified."

"Uzamaki Naruko vs Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke steps in the ring smirking cockily while his fan girls cheer him on. Hinata quietly cheers for her best friend still to shy to project her voice loudly. "Just give up. There's no way a peasnt like you can beat an Uchiha"  
>She ignores him while Kiba glares at the Uchiha for disrespecting one of the girls he has a crush on. "Hajime" Iruka brings his hand down starting the match. Sasuke charges, with impressive speed for some one his age, he throws a right hook.<p>

Naruko blocks it. Sasuke uses the the momentum to attempt to deliver a spinning back kick to her stomach. She evades it by bending backwards until her palms touch the ground and flips backwards while kicking him in the face. She takes advantage of his momentary stun and leg sweeps him with her left leg. Sasuke falls on his back. She uses the momentum from the leg sweep to spin and lift her left leg intending to bring an Axe kick down on Sasuke. He rolls out of the way and stands back up. He wipes off some blood from his lip 'damn this bitch making a fool out me. Me an Uchiha! I'll show her!'

He angrily charges forward with a left jab she parrys it. He spartan kicks her with his right foot. She stumbls backwards not expecting this. Sasuke takes advantage and round house kicks her to the kidney. She jumps back holding her left side while hunched over. She coughs while staring down at a smirking Sasuke. She regains her breathing and gets into a slight bent wide shoulder length stand. Her right leg infront, right hand forward, left hand closer to her face and elbows in. Sasuke gets into his own wide L stance, left leg forward, left hand cupped, and right hand cocked back ready to fire.

They stare each other down calculating the other ones next movement. After a few seconds Naruko charges forward first this time with a right jab. Sasuke Parry's and returns his own right they continue to clash for while until Naruko gets into a hand stand and does a spinning bird kick. Sasuke side flips and delivers a round house while in the air to her face only to have her duck under it.

As she ducks under she sees an opening that only someone who has lived in the streets can see. She punches him in the jewl family slamming him to the ground with it as hard as she can. Sasuke's eyes pop out anime style. All the guys instinctively cover their own while wincing. The fangirls cover their mouths gasping. Sasuke rolls out of the ring covering his jewl family in pain.

"... Winner Uzumaki Naruko."  
>The fangirls erupt in protest saying she cheated. "That's enough! Their are no rules saying she couldn't do what she did. I'll admit what she did is frown upon but in the shinobi world their is no such thing as fair." Iruka says seriously.<p>

"Hyuga Hinata vs Haruno Sakura."

They both step into the ring getting into their own stance. "Hajime" Sakura charges with a sloppy left. Hinata didn't even bother to block instead she palmed her to the face knocking her head back. Hinata then delivers a kick to her stomach taking all the air out her and knocking her out of the ring. Hinata sighs inwardly 'if only she spent more time training instead of being a fan girl. What a disgrace.' Everybody looked surprised at seeing her finally win a match except for her best friend. Iruka smiled at the shy girl over the years he noticed her improve little by little.

"Winner Hyuga Hinata."

The matches continue Ino went against shikamaru who just forfeited saying it was to troublesome. Choji lost against Kiba because he didn't want to hurt one of his friends. Shino went up against Sai and lost due to fact that he isn't a close combating type.

Naruto and Ichigo just stood there analyzing the students. "What do you think Ichigo"  
>Ichigo sighs "Tou-san I'm really disappointed. I can't believe this is the graduation exam for one of the great villages. Naruko-san has a lot of training to do since they wasted four years of her time.<br>Naruto nods seeing how true that is. " I figured as much before we arrived. Looks like I'll have to train her to the ground. This also gives me more ideas for the curriculum for Uzushiogakure when we rebuild it." Before Ichigo can ask what his dad meant three anbu appear.

"Uzumaki Naruto we were order to take you to the council." Said one with the boar mask.  
>"Mmmm. I guess I can mess with them for a bit." He says mischievously. Ichigo cracks a mischievous grin of his own. Naruto turns to his sister "Naruko-chan I'll meet you at Ichraku's"<br>She reluctantly nods. Naruto and Ichigo leave in a swirl of leafs with their escorts.

**/AN\\\**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it plz let me know if theres anything i can do to improve it.**


End file.
